Bats and Moonbeams
by cosmicMoonkitty
Summary: After discovering Mamoru cheating on her Serenity poses as a business student and accepts a internship at Wayne enterprises little does she knows what exactly is in store for her


Hi I finally feel like writing again for those of you following me there will be updates soon!

but enjoy this new story. I have been wanting to do a batman and sm cross over for awhile I will be starting a gaurdians of the galaxy one very soon an just a regular sm inspired by my rekindled relationship with my boyfriend.

I am using info from the movies and cartoon to write this I hope you enjoy and I do not own either.

/

Usagi wait!" Mamoru shouted and ran after the golden haired girl. He was still trying to pull his pants on while running after her. He stumbled and fell hitting his forehead on the nearby table, a small cut appeared and quickly started to bleed.

The golden haired girl turned and gave him a look. One that she never thought to have given the man that she had given her heart not only in this lifetime but in the one before as well. "Why what can you possibly say to me?"

Still on his knees with blood running down his face he looked up at the woman who he had previously loved. "I died. And when I came back I decided to let the future we saw go I didn't want to be ruled by destiny anymore."

Usagi was shocked, yes she understood him for she had died many times defending the Earth and had the thoughts of saying screw it and going on with her life. But she had never took the easy way out, she had always fought for what was right, she never quit. "You died once, I died several times protecting this planet. I watched the Sensei die, fought Chaos by myself. Watched my civilization and kingdom crumble because I choose a forbidden love. But you died once."

Usage didn't wait for his response instead she left him there and slammed the door behind her. Quickly with her head high she walked down to her car and drove to her penthouse that the Sensei and bought for her before leaving to pursue their own dreams. Two cats slept on the back of the couch, one white and the other black both had golden crescent moons on their foreheads.

"I thought you were making dinner for Mamoru," the black one Luna yawned and stretched.

"I was until I found him in bed with one of his classmates." Finally the tears broke through the dam and the Moon Sovereign broke down sobbing.

Both cats shifted into their human forms. Luna embraced Usage and held her close while she sobbed uncontrollably. Artemis paced back and forth wanting nothing more to get his hands on the coward who dared to brake the heart of the purest girl ever to live.

"Artemis stop it won't do her any good for you to go after him." Luna shot him a look that told him she would love to get her claws on him as well.

Artemis stopped his pacing and sat down next to the two women and wrapped his arms around both. The three sat like that for what seemed like hours finally Usage's tears dried up and she got up. Not saying a word she walked back to her room and laid on her bed to contemplate on what to do next. She could hear Luna and Artemis also discussing what they should do.

"Maybe we should take her to the Moon Palace or Sagittarius Zero," Artemis said.

"No, both places hold to many memories, both good and bad, for her," was Luna's response. "Do you think we should call the girls back?"

"No, let Usage decide that, if we were to call them back I think it would upset her."

Her eyes lids soon grew heavy, while listening to them converse. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but when she awoke the penthouse was quiet and dark, not even the silver glow from the Moon shown in.

The sound that indicated she had received an email sounded again on her phone. Usage figured it had to be one of the girls, most likely Monaco, asking about her surprise date with Mamoru. Picking up her cell phone she opened up her email.

There wasn't a message from one of the Sensei but instead an advertisement about internship at a company called Wayne Enterprises. It was for four lucky business students to have a chance to shadow and possibly land a job working for the company.

"To bad I am not a business student I could use the chance to get away," she sighed. Then an idea formed in her head. Smiling cunningly, "Maybe I can be."

Usagi pulled out her little silver computer from her subspace pocket. It was very similar to the one Sailor Mercury owned but hers gave her more access to certain files and information.

In no time she had the falsified documents she needed to apply for the internship. Her finger hovered over the send button, but she shrugged and thought that she would probably get passed over anyway.

Sunlight was beginning to shine through the curtains. Stretching she got up deciding to tell the cats about what she had done and their possible move to America.

Luna awoke instantly when she heard the Moon Sovereign's door open. "Did you get some sleep?"

"A little," Usagi said smiling at the concern in the cat's voice. "But I did apply for a business internship at a company in America."

Luna became instantly confused at her words. "But you are not studying that and have no clue about that."

"I know Luna I falsified the documents something I learned from Setsuna," Usagi explained. It was one of the things the Time Guardian had showed her, that and how to access and change her moon funds into earth cash. "But I need the break and I am sick of sitting around waiting for Crystal Tokyo. And who knows now it may not happen. Besides who knows I will even get it I am sure there are more qualified people then me."

The cat smiled in her feline way. "I understand and maybe if you don't get that we can figure out a place to go. When will you know if you are accepted?"

"As soon as I sent the application I got a notice that someone would contact me in a few hours."

"What about the Senshi, are you going to tell them what is going on?"

"I will eventually tell them but for now I am just going to tell Minako and Setsuna. I don't want to interrupt their lives, they deserve some normalcy."

Two years ago after the fight with Chaos they all had come to her and asked to pursue their dreams. And Usagi had gave her blessing without any hesitation what so ever. Mamoru had decided to stay and continue his studies in Tokyo rather the go to a school in America. With him staying she felt like he was all she needed for the time being. After all there had not been any serious enemies besides the occasional rouge youma every now and then. And they were noting that she could handle since making the transition from Sailor Moon to Sailor Cosmos her ultimate form.

"Well as long as those two know, but eventually the others will need to be clued in on what is happening," Luna said. She was worried about Usagi she had never seen her so calm. She was sure that Usagi would lock herself up in her room for at least the week.

The phone call came while Usagi was going through and removing everything and anything that Mamoru had given her.

"Hello, is the Miss Usa..." the woman on the other line stumbled over Usagi's name.

"Usagi Tuskino yes but please call me Serenity it is much easier." She had decided that if she was getting a new start that she would start going by Serenity.

"Oh wow your English is very good slight accent but I will be honest I thought I wouldn't be able to understand you and have to get an interpreter "The woman on the other end of the line introduced herself as Janine Johnson. "Well I would like to say congratulations you have been chosen your transcripts and application is very impressive."

"Um thank," Serenity said while trying to avoid the suspicious looks the two cats had given her.

"There is only one problem the internship begins in a week and while you are in Japan I am afraid that doesn't give you much time to get your affairs in order." Mrs. Johnson explained. "But if you can Mr. Wayne has offered to send his private plane to pick you up since all the schedule planes from there to here are filled up."

Serenity eyed her apartment and with a wave of her hand all her furniture and things disappeared. Artemis and Luna who had been perched on a stool crashed to the ground. Luna hissed and mumbled about a fair warning next time.

"I am already packed the only problem is I have two cats would Mr. Wayne mind them on his plane. Please keep in mind I will let them out of their kennel as it is a long flight and I don't want them cooped up." It would be bad enough that the two cats wouldn't be able to talk, but to keep them confined in a cage too. She just couldn't do that to them.

"I am sure that would be fine," she assured Serenity. "So the jet is having a layover at Tokyo Airport tonight and leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Oh that soon?" Serenity thought for a minute wondering if she could possibly make it in time. While yes the girls were gone there was still a few people she could say good bye to.

"Mr. Wayne said that if that is to soon then he can send the jet in a few days."

"No that's fine I can be ready to go tomorrow. I don't want to be a burden." And she didn't. Serenity wanted to kind of stay in the shadows especially if they start looking into her forge documents. She did hack into the school database that she said she had been studying at and made herself a file there.

"Alright then if you have no further questions we will see you when you land." At Serenity's "no" she said her bye and hung up the phone.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ugh, we are going to be late. How can traffic be this bad?" the Moon Sovereign grumbled. She had no idea what was going on traffic this early in the morning was never this bad. She glanced at her bags and the cat carrier next her, and back at the cab driver, he was clearly distracted by the traffic jam and wasn't paying attention to her.

Serenity vanished all but the carrier that she looped around her before throwing money at the driver and jumping out. She took off in a full out run before creating a portal that opened up at the Crown Game center. It was still dark and wouldn't be opened for another couple of hours, in her hand was two envelops one addressed to Motoki and the other Mamoru. She placed the two envelops by the register before looking around sadly.

Slowly she walked to the table where her and her friends would sit and hang out, she sunk down into the set and let a few tears slip out. So much had changed since they were just a group of carefree teenagers, who fought evil by the light of the Moon. Now they were off all doing their own thing, and now so would she. It was time that she to spread her wings and see what the future now held for her. With that final thought she stood up created another portal and without looking back stepped through it.


End file.
